A Quick Bite
by PrissyKyle
Summary: I don't own anything from Vampire Diaries besides my O.C. Stefan is broken up with Elena, and meets a witch named Thalia Grey. Thalia start to like him, and inside Stefan likes her back, but soon Elena starts to create feelings for Stefan again...
1. Pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and story. Well, I don't own the Vampire Diaries, besides my O.C. Thalia Grey.

In this story, the **FAMOUS** Elena Gilbert cheats on Stefan with Damon, and my O.C, Thalia Grey, falls in love with Stefan. Which makes Elena want to get him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Pilot<strong>

Thalia Grey, a witch that is wanted by the Original Vampire, Klaus. She traveled from Long Beach, California to Mystic Falls, Virginia. She has bite marks and bruises and scars that only lead back to bad memories. The memories are her life. The past is her life. What she tells people is a lie.

Thalia has dark, long brunette hair covered her face from people. Her eyes were ruby red, and glittered whenever shown in the light. She is skinny, for she hasn't in many days, only drinking water and eating whatever she can find. Her skin was creamy, pale. Most vampires would bite her slender neck, finding it easy to bite in like a Twinkie.

Thalia puts her hood over her head and sees a tree with a picture of her. She takes a look at the tree and then burns the paper, making it burn the tree. She sighs, walking quickly away breathing slowly, but deep breaths, making her see mist come out of her mouth. After taking in her grandmother's and parents' powers (which they died by other vampires), she feels more alive. She can sense more than what a normal witch can, but like normal witches; if she uses too much of her magic, she may end up dying, which almost happens every day.

Thalia stopped walking when she heard something behind her make a noise. It sounded like a _snap_ of a twig or stick. As she heard twig break, she quickly turned around, but there was no one there. She rolled her eyes and thought, _Stupid vampires. You have no idea who they're dealing with, and I know you can hear me. _But then she was scarred, because she could faint using a bit of her magic.

Her bones were aching, her skin felt like wrinkling up as if an apple were drying up in a sun. She has constant headaches everyday and the sun always makes her tired. Bright areas make her sick, and the night makes her weak. She's anemic. She's sick. She has leukemia and a heart problem.

Someone ran past her, making her hood fall down, and her spinning around. And then finally, when the vampire finally chose to show its face, it tackled Thalia; her making a—what sounds like—"_OOF!" _sound.

It was a boy, shoving his face against hers, "What kind of _stupid_ witch would enter the home of the vampires?" He looked down at her neck and started sniff her, "Mmm…my favorite."

Thalia laughed, "HA! Damon Salvatore, what a surprise to see you here. Trying to find, Katherine? By the way, how's that working out for you? Oh, and I thought you were dead?"

Damon, the vampire, starts to squeeze her neck hardly until he sees her vein pop out. She makes a whimper, and beings to hiss through her teeth. "I'll have you know, I can snap your neck like a little toothpick, and _you_ know it," Thalia wanted to say something but she was choking too much, "And also, for your information, Katherine is in the tomb. And I am _not_ dead, just to answer your last little question." He squeezes harder and sees her hiss and whimper more, "Oh! I am so sorry! Does that hurt?"

Thalia's body starts warming up from her anger, she looks into Damon's eye and he just falls down without any pain. He fell down, frozen, in the same position, just like he was choking her. He shouts loudly, "Why can't I move?"

Thalia runs her hand through her hair and simply said, "Because, your paralyzed. It's a harmless spell that wouldn't hurt anyone, and is useful sometimes; think of it as that Harry Potter spell, that freezing one, something _totalus_."

"Damon! Where are you?" A girl shouts. Thalia sees her from the distance, and hides behind a tree.

"Bonnie, I am _so_ glad you're here! There was this annoying, creepy bitch that froze me and I can't move. Do something about it." Damon replies getting madder every second.

The girl, Bonnie comments, "Only this once. Next time you are like this, I'm going to take your ring and you are going to wait here until the sun comes out and bakes you."

When Thalia hears Damon get free she starts moving. He tells Bonnie, "You're a feisty one!" Damon widens his eyes and then gets into the other witch's face.

She murmurs, "Only around you, Damon…" Bonnie starts to walk, but then stops, "Wait, who did—_froze, _again? I mean who paralyzed you, again?"

Thalia widens her eyes and starts walking quickly away.

Damon groaned, "I already _TOLD_ you. It was this annoying brunette bitch witch! She just looked into my eyes, and just like that!" He snaps, "I fell to the ground frozen, or paralyzed, or _WHATEVER_ you want to call it!"

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "And you call, _me_, the feisty one." She begins to close her eye and she concentrates. Bonnie thinks, _she couldn't have gone that far._ She keeps looking, and _voila! _She found the girl. She quickly opened her eyes and she pointed. "Damon she went that way. She went that way, go!"

Thalia starts running when she hears Bonnie yell. She blasts off running as hard as she can, at full speed (making her already get a headache). She saw Damon already, beside her a few meters away from her. She stopped and thought. She can see Damon circling around her, like a human and a shark. The shark was ready to eat this human. It was ready to pounce like a cheetah about to eat the deer.

Thalia started breathing slowly, and started letting energy flow right through her hands. She telekinetically took off Damon's ring (_that _also gave her a headache, only bigger) and she started taking the energy from the moon and flashed it onto Damon's face when he'd just jumped on her.

"AGH!" he groaned. He covered his face while trying to look for his ring, touching the grass.

"Hey! Leave him alone." From the sound of that voice, Bonnie swung her arm out, and that's when Thalia flew across the air. As Thalia flew, she fell down hard against a sharp wooden stake, making the wood splinter through her skin, touching her ribcage. But when she was damaged by the stick, she started tumbling and rolling, making the long piece of wood break, and insert her sking deeper into her. Thalia did not scream, but her eyes were watery from the pain, and she wasn't sure if she felt a tear falling down her face.

A puddle of blood starts to form, and half of Thalia's side is drenched. She smells her rusty-scented blood entering the nostrils of her nose. Her head is pounding and everything is cold. She can't feel her mid-section, and her neck just pulled a muscle. She starts shivering, moving inch by inch. Her hand shook as she tried to get up, but Damon steps on it.

Damon smirks, and then laughs, "Serves you right."

Bonnie was just staring at Thalia, scarred and shocked. "No. It can't be. You can't be..." She covered her mouth with her hand. _No. NO. NO! _She thought. Bonnie ran over to Thalia, moves her head to look at her face, and takes many strains of hair away from her face. Bonnie softly gasped, "Thalia?"

Damon lifted a brow, "What are you talking about? And how do you know her name?"

Bonnie mutters, "Shut up, Damon..."

Thalia looks at Bonnie's face and smiles and chuckling lightly as possible, because if she laughs, she could hurt herself. "Bonnie…Bennett…" she whispers, "I can't believe what I'm seeing…"

Bonnie's face begins to look horrified, "Oh my, god! Damon! Call, Stefan! NOW!"

Thalia laughs a little, and then timed stops all around her. The last thing she sees was Bonnie, and the last thing she hears was "Damon!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! So...how was it! This was my second story I've done so far...I'm not sure if I'm going to finish the first but I am focusing on this one right now! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chess

I forgot to put this on the first chapter …but this is a story about the **FAMOUS** Elena Gilbert cheating on Stefan, and ends up being with Damon. My OC, Thalia Grey the witch, she ends up falling for Stefan, making Elena fall for Stefan again…Two love triangles! Caroline, Matt, and Tyler are in here too!

Stefan/OC; Damon/Elena; Bonnie/Jeremy; Caroline/Tyler

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Chess<strong>

Thalia wakes up, with her head pounding, and her side burning. A boy with golden-brown hair stares at her with his brows furrowing. She squints her face at the attractive, handsome boy and then smacks him hardly across the face, realizing he's a vampire. She starts running when—the recent vampire she attacked and encountered (Damon)—blocks her way, smiling at her mischievously.

"Wait! They aren't going to hurt you, unless you hurt them." Someone replies. Thalia thinks, _When you use the word they, you make them sound like dangerous dogs._

Thalia turns around and sees the same girl again. Bonnie Bennett, the descendant of Emily Bennett (who is the handmaid for Katherine Pierce). Bonnie looks at Thalia, and tries to smile, doing her best not to notice the white gauze wrapped around her waist, which is now seeking through her clothes.

Thalia starts to smile, but then her brows furrow, "Why am I alive?" She then lifts a brow, and narrows her eyes. Thalia walks slowly over to Bonnie and gives her a gentle hug. Bonnie is frozen, in shock, and doesn't move. The lights from a chandelier flicker and the two witches feel warmth from one another. "Bonnie, thank you, for giving my life back. I'm sorry for…hurting your little…vampire friend," She sees the boy she smacked rubbing his check, "I mean friends."

Bonnie quickly shakes her head, "Oh, Damon isn't my friend. I just respect him…Stefan, on the other, is different. But I think he'd probably know what you're going through." Bonnie looks over at Stefan, but he simply nods and smiles. Thalia looks over at Stefan up and down; _He's pretty hot…for a vampire. Even though the last time I heard from him—he was dead. _Stefan Salvatore, the famous vampire, who was stuck in a love triangle with Damon Salvatore, and Katherine Pierce.

Stefan smiles and snickers to himself. _Whoops, _Thalia blushed lightly. Damon gagged ostentatiously.

Damon interrupts the conversation, "I'm just gonna pop in if you don't mind," looking over at Bonnie, irritated. "I'm giving you a little warning, you little witch, hurt me again, and you won't be able to put a smile on that delicate face of yours." He glares at her, and then stomps his way out the room angrily.

Bonnie makes a ball of fist and shakes, "I'm sorry for his behavior. He's—"

"It's okay," Thalia interrupts, "I don't blame him for being mad at me." She starts to laugh, "After all, I did burn his face." She bites her bottom lip holding back a smile, which is noticeable.

Bonnie laughs, but then asks cautiously, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? We haven't seen each other since Gram's funeral. And you also promised me you'd come, but then, here you are."

Thalia narrows her eyes and smiles, "You don't want me here? Am I here at a bad time?" The both of them laugh together, and Stefan gets closer to them, interested in their conversation.

Bonnie shakes her head quickly, "No, I mean, what brings you here, in Mystic Falls?" She then quits laughing and starts asking questions.

Thalia slowly walks down to a couch and sits down, "I'm running away, that's what brings me here, Bonnie." She looks over at the fireplace and frowns a little.

Stefan asks, "Why are you running, Thalia? And who are you running from?"

Thalia looks over at Stefan, "I'm running because I am tired of using up all my power and energy on useless things. Like what happened yesterday," Thalia laughs at that night and continues, "And to answer your other question, _Stefan_, I'm running from Klaus and his annoying, obsessive assassins. I know that Elijah is here. Where is the famous doppelganger I've been hearing about, Stefan? Oh! And I believe Katherine is here too. Isn't she?" She winks playfully at Stefan and looks over at the fireplace.

Bonnie sighs, "Well, that's unfortunate."

Thalia furrows her brows and lifts a brow up, "What is that mean suppose to mean?"

Stefan answers, "She means, Klaus is here, Thalia."

She sits sighs, and slouches back towards the couch, "Great. He's everywhere now, isn't he?" she closes her eyes, leaning against the edge for support. "Don't you just wish that you can go back in time and reverse everything you've done? It'd be nice." Thalia snickers at her cliché thoughts, picturing a scene of her saying to her past self, "Don't be afraid. I come…from the future…"

He looks at her confused trying to solve a puzzle, "Thalia?" She looks over at Stefan, with her cheek still resting against her hand. "Did you used to work for, Klaus? _Or_ were you just a slave to him, _or_ are you just an enemy to him?" He furrows his brows again, but then laces his fingers together, resting it against his lap.

Bonnie leans against a table, and covers her mouth with her hand, looking curious and interested by every second. Thalia smiles, "Look at you, Stefan, putting all the pieces of my life together. But to answer your question, I did used to work with, Klaus. I was known for being one of his finest witches—as he would say—along with Greta and Maddox; all three of us, having our own unique powers and skills. "

Bonnie jumps away from the table and sits next to Thalia, "Wait you said Greta. Is it Greta Martin?"

She answers back to Bonnie, "As a matter of fact, it is Greta Martin. Do you know the Martin's? I never actually met them all in person, but…I have heard of them. She's a bit loony and creepy a bit, but that's just my perspective. She also stood out the most; wearing clothes that showed cleavage one day, and then the next she wears something that makes you want to die in it."

There was an awkward silence, and then Stefan breaks it, asking, "Thalia, were you descendants of any witches? Like the Martin's or the Bennett's?"

"I was the descendant of Florence Newton. She lived around the seventeenth century, and was known as the "Witch of Youghal". She was an Irish witch, and was sent to trial when she hexed a man she rejected. Even though witch trials weren't common in that place, it _was_ similar to England's. She fell in love with a man named Longdon and then married him. He got sick, she kissed his forehead, and he died screaming her name. While she was living her life, she caused lots of drama. I'm not sure how she died and that's all I know about my descendants." Thalia puffs out a long breath, and then slouches back down.

Bonnie widens her eyes, "Okay, well. That's a unique story. I've anything like that before."

She laughs, "Thank you? Enough about me, what's going on with you two?"

Stefan begins scratching his head, "Well, when Katherine arrived, chaos appeared from left to right, going back and forth nonstop. Every day I thought there wasn't going to be a day without some drama in it. When we finally locked Katherine into the vampire tomb, it stopped, or so we thought. Elijah then comes and takes off the curse of the tomb—getting me out of there—with the Martin's powers, and then Elijah compelled Katherine to stay in there. The reason I was in there was because Jeremy (Elena's brother) went in there to take the moonstone from Katherine. I came in there to get him out, but then I was stuck.

Jonathan (Elena's biological father) comes back to give this dagger that kills an original. Damon, as reluctant as he is plans to kill Elijah and surprisingly succeeds, but when Elijah dies, Katherine can come out of the tomb, and I think you know why. She comes out, helps us, and then betrays us. Klaus comes, challenges Bonnie (who he thinks is now dead) because she took in the power of a hundred witches. Bonnie fakes her death, and now we are waiting for Klaus's next move. After all of that, Elena goes down into the basement where we kept Elijah and brings him back to life. She is with him right now and we don't know what's she's doing." Stefan puffs out a long breath and then slouches back down as well, and then rubs his head, getting a headache. Bringing back all those memories was like trying to conjure stress again.

Bonnie sighs, "Yup, that's all you missed so far. He missed out some details but I think he got it all to the point."

Thalia widens her eyes, "Well, you journey seems far more adventurous than mine. So now you're waiting for Klaus's next move. It's like a chess game, only more interesting. Mind if I come along and play? I am really good at the game, and you might need some expertise like me." She smiles playfully at both of them, but then grins wider, already knowing that they let her in.

Bonnie looks at her watch and then frowns, "I gotta get back to Jeremy." She hugs Thalia, "I'll see you soon, okay."

Thalia laughs, "I'm not going anywhere." She watches Bonnie leave.

When she hears the door shut, she looks back at Stefan and smiles, he too smiles back at her, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review this story, please!


	3. Showers and Stress

**Chapter Three: Showers and Stress**

She looks at her clothes, "I think it healed," she mutters, making Stefan turn around with a curious look on his face. "Can you get this off me, Stefan? I can feel myself sweating; unless that's blood…just get me out of this." Thalia lifts up her shirt, making a face of pain.

He freezes, looking at her, but she doesn't seem to notice. He slowly gets closer to her. When he finally reaches her—which felt like ages—he put his hand on her waist, and starts unwrapping her. He does it slowly, this bores to death, and he too felt the same way. He took his hand off her waist and starts taking the gauze off, while spinning around her. Thalia laughs, making Stefan smile. When the gauze was off, all was left was dry blood on her skin. He looks at it in interest. Her skin shines like butter, and looks like it was delicate and fragile. He touches her skin and thinks, _It feels soft._

Thalia turns her head, smiling, lifting a brow up, "Having fun there, _Mr. Salvatore_?"

He's stun, and takes his hands off her replying shyly, "S—Sorry…"

She laughs, "It's okay. I'm going to go clean myself; we can talk some more later, outside maybe? It looks like a nice day." He nods, agreeing with her, and that it was a great way to start a conversation and friendship (but deep down inside—really deep down—he wanted more. He just doesn't know it). _Talking outside…_he thought to himself.

She quickly walks up the stairs, and easily finds a bathroom just down a hallway. She washes herself first, and then takes off all of her clothes that had blood stains on it. She raises her hands up, making the blood stains come out of her clothes, and evaporates the blood in the air. She walks down the stairs; she sees him watching her, while holding her cape, which also had blood on it. She does the same routine, again, just like in the bathroom.

Stefan makes a face, but adds a kind smile to it, "Ready?" he asks.

She puts a finger, while trying to wrap the cape around her, "Yes, _now_, I am ready." She smiles triumphantly.

When they exit the house, Stefan puts his hands in his pockets asking, "So, how do you know, our Bonnie?" Slowly, taking in the air and breathing it out harshly.

Thalia looks at the trees, marveling on how beautiful everything looks outside, "I—I knew Bonnie when I was seven. We became friends, but then I had to leave with my friends, who are now dead, because of Klaus." She keeps looking around, and then finally comments, "Isn't it an _amazing_ view, Stefan? It's so warm, and nice, and comforting! This has to be one of the reasons why you stayed her!" She looks at him, grinning giddily.

He looks around, and then closes his eyes, feeling the warmth from the sun, "It was ten percent, of the reason why I wanted to stay. The other reason was because of Elena."

She giggles at her little romance scenes going in her mind, "Ah…love. It's immensely powerful, and can drive—not only _you_—but other people delusional too."

He chuckles and comments, thinking about Damon, "I couldn't agree with you more." He scratches his head shyly, squinting one eye, "I don't want to sound like I'm using you, but is there anything you, know about Klaus, that I should know, or that you can tell me? You know, so I can be cautious of him, and warn Damon…and other people…"

She sighs, "He's psychotic; did you know that?" he smiles and nods with her. Thalia continues, "Klaus and Elijah are brothers—or so to speak—and Klaus and Elijah were planning to get rid of a curse—that's when and where we bring in Katerina Petrova, or Katherine Pierce, the _ex_-doppelganger." She spots a nice, huge tree, and sits under it for shade.

Stefan sits down next to her having a questionable look on his face, "Wait, we're talking about the Sun and Moon Curse, right? I just wanna know, so we can be on the same track."

She blinks at him, "You're joking…right?" He blinks at her back. She mutters, "I guess not…" She sighs, anxiously laughs, "No. It's not the Sun and Moon Curse. In fact—if I'll have you know—the Sun and Moon Curse is fake, it's not real, and it's a lie. In fact, Klaus _wrote_ that curse himself, if I'm getting my facts right. But anyways, the curse I'm talking about is far worse than anything imaginable. But I'll start at the very beginning, _just_ to be nice."

He nods instantly and quickly, "Please."

She clears her throat and begins, "Klaus was created by two vampires, right? Well, everyone got and thought that wrong. His mother held one of her darkest secrets, and had an affair with another man, who of which is a werewolf. When, Klaus's mother was caught, Klaus's biological father, the werewolf, murdered his mother's _other_ mate. Klaus was born, and that's where we get Klaus. Do you get what I'm saying or going here?"

Stefan leans forward, and gets closer to Thalia, "So, let me get this straight. You're telling me, that Klaus is a vampire, _and_ a werewolf?"

She nods slowly, "That's exactly what I'm telling you. I don't even know how that is even possible, if that was your next question." And indeed it was, "So we're back to the curse. Like I said, this curse is bad. This curse lets Klaus turn into a werewolf whenever he feels like it, _while_ still being a vampire. Obviously (you should know by now) this makes him invincible, Stefan, you do realize that? If he gets the doppelganger, we'd better say our prayer. And it only gets worse, when Klaus conjures the curse; he's going to create a whole race of vampire-werewolves. This is not only bad for us, but it is also bad for the humans too…"

He closes his eyes, and sighs, "Is he really going to be that strong?"

Thalia pretends to act like an emotional actress (she's seen in many movies), in an emotional scene, "Yes, Stefan…" She touches his hand and laughs, and he too seems to put up a smile, while trying to absorb all this depressing information. She continues, "But every person has a weakness, you of all people should know that. I know a person that knows how to kill Klaus, and save your witch and your girlfriend-doppelganger."

He gets closer, furrowing his brows, "Who knows?"

Thalia smirks, "Elijah knows!"

He sighs, and puts his hands behind his head, "And Elena is with him." He then closes his eyes, feeling the nice breeze blowing in his face. It smells fresh and wet. More like dew.

She sighs with him, and then twists her mouth to the side. Another breeze comes over; making Thalia smell herself again. She smells atrocious. She looks over at Stefan again and pokes his side, arm, shoulder, neck, and cheek. He doesn't move, "Stefan, I still smell…unpleasant. May I please make myself smell better by using your shower?"

He says nothing. He says nothing because he is sleeping. Thalia shrugs. She walks back by herself and quickly goes back into the house. She walks quickly up the stairs again, entering the bathroom. She takes off her clothes and smells herself, _again _making a face. _I do stink_, she thinks. She hops into the shower and washes herself clean. The warm water burns, and stings her flesh, the holes in her body, the ripped marks on her body, and the purple-ish, black bruises. All of that makes her hiss every time.

When Thalia was done, she smelled better; back to her natural scent, sun-ripped raspberries. Turns out the stench was coming from her messy, tangled hair. She smelled dirty throughout the shower, and saw blood drip down like a water faucet. It wouldn't stop, which irritated her. She blow-dries her hair, while making poses in the mirror, making laughing at what she is doing.

She goes back outside, seeing Stefan talking on the phone with someone, worryingly, and when he sees Thalia, he makes a relieving face and sighs. He holds her arm, answering and replying everything on the phone. He hangs up his phone and rubs his eyes.

Thalia starts to get nervous, "What's going on, Stefan? One minute, we're talking. The next minute, we're laughing. The _next_ minute we're laughing. The next, _next_ minute I ask to use the shower, and you don't reply, so I use the shower. And then the next, next, _next_ minute you're talking on the phone, talking nervously."

He drags his hands down his eyes, "Jenna (Elena's aunt). I'm not sure if she's going to leave her house or not."

"And that's what you're worried about?" She lifts a brow up in confusion, continuing, "I don't want to sound mean or rude but, why _would you _nor_ do you_ even care? I mean why can't she leave the house? Is she, like, sick or something? Then I'd totally understand…"

He shakes his head in frustration, "You don't get it. She's going to meet up with a man named Alaric Saltzman, who is being possessed by Klaus," Oh…she mouthed, "That's not all, he wants to meet her up at the grill; I'm trying to convince her not to go, and I'm not sure if I convinced her well enough." He stakes a few steps forward and a few steps back, "We're running, let's go." And he takes off in a blink of an eye. Her hair _whooshes_ in the wind, and she was blown backwards, when he ran. Stefan was gone, and Thalia could only hear a buzzing sound. _Great,_ she thought, _he left me again…_

She starts running while concentrating on her power. Next thing you know, you see her running faster than a vampire. Black shadows accompany her, and surrounds her as she runs. She sees Stefan from afar and stops a few meters away from him, looking at a house. Her head was drumming, her heart was beating quickly, and she felt sick to her stomach. All of that, coming from using too much power. She vomits quietly. Stefan doesn't notice.

He finally turns around and closes his eyes, trying not to notice the vomit, "I'm so sorry about that. I should've known better, that everyone wasn't a vampire."

Thalia rubs her mouth and then massages her head, "Happens all the time," she whispers, and gestures as if no big deal. Stefan ignores the comment, still feeling bad. He walks down the steps of the house, makes her put an arm around his shoulder, helping her get up, and up the steps. He lets her down, and cracks the doorknob open.

A woman with blonde hair looks at the two of them strangely, "I thought I locked the door?" She goes over to the door and examines it.

"Apparently, you didn't," Thalia replies. The blonde woman looks at Thalia, "Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Thalia."

"Jenna," she answers back.

Stefan nods, "Thank you, Jenna, for not going to the grill." He hears footsteps from behind him. He turns around and sees a man leaning against a hallway. "Klaus," he hisses.

Thalia's heart pounds hardly with adrenaline. She breathes slowly and hardly and thinks, _Oh god, please help me_. She runs her hair with her hands stressfully.

Alaric/Klaus tilts his head, smiling kindly, but behind that smile was something dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review as always and tell me how you feel about this story!


	4. The Good Kind

**Chapter Five: The Good Kind**

"Thalia," Klaus smiles, with eyes sparkling, "I didn't expect to see you here. Where we're you? Trying to turn away from me?" He laughs.

_Isn't it obvious? Stupid vampire…_ She rolls her eyes.

Jenna goes between Klaus and Thalia, "You two know each other?" Jenna lifts a brow up, gesturing with her fingers. "How do you two know each other?

Klaus gets closer to Thalia, causing Thalia to get closer to Stefan. Klaus keeps smiling, to the point that it looks like it's hurting, "Thalia was a student I taught in Europe. She was…one of the best…_brightest_ students I've had." Klaus keeps looking at Thalia, but she doesn't look back at him, cowering behind Stefan, hugging and tugging on his arm. Stefan brings her closer to him.

Jenna watches the two teens, and lifts a brow, again, looking at the two closely.

Klaus continues, "She was a teacher's pet; she's always helping me, and she always gets any job for me done. She was like a little puppy, following me everywhere." Thalia shakes, holding back her tears from memories she wants forgotten. Klaus starts walking away, and into the kitchen; Jenna follows him, and Stefan and Thalia follow her. When the two of them walk in, they both see him preparing a meal. He begins chopping carrots and comments looking at the knife, "I find chopping, amusing. Don't 'chu think?"

Jenna continuously gives weird looks at the here people in the room. But mostly at Klaus now, who she thinks is Alaric, "Rick…are you drunk?"

Klaus laughs, and then digresses, "So, Stefan, Thalia," they both look at him; "don't you find vampires or witches fascinating? Paranormal phenomenon, at least, is what I mean?"

Stefan and Thalia start to play along with Klaus's game, cautiously. Stefan begins to answering, "Yes, I do find vampires an interesting subject." He looks over at Thalia.

"I—I agree." For some reason, Thalia felt like she had hypothermia, her constant shaking makes it hard for her to grip Stefan's clothing, so she let's go. Her hands are sweaty, she ignores it continuing, "I find witchcraft, utterly intriguing…"

Klaus prepares steamed vegetables with steak. Stefan and Thalia share the meal together with each other; Stefan eating his mega rare steak, and Thalia eating the parmesan cheese-shred, steamed vegetables, they wanted to share, but the both of them are eating cautiously, checking for poison or vervain.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Jenna couldn't take it anymore. When she finishes eating, she stands up and asks, "Okay, Rick, what the hell is this about?"

Klaus takes out a knife behind him and points it at Jenna. He smiles ludicrously and slowly gets closer to Jenna, making her sit down instantly. Jenna slightly puts her hands up, surrendering over to him. "You were smart to sit down, _Jenna_." He pronounces Jenna's name, slowly with a slur.

When Stefan saw the knife, he lost it. He snatches the knife from Klaus, and brings Klaus's neck to the side of a wall. He pierces the knife into Klaus's neck, intend ding to make Klaus bleed. Stefan's eyes slowly changes from green to black multiple times; although his black veins still stays on his face, though, for a couple of more minutes.

Stefan tries calming himself down, "Thalia, get Jenna 'outta here, _now_."

"Stefan, what—" Jenna stops speaking as Thalia makes her disappear with the wave of her hand, sending Jenna to the Salvatore Brothers' house. Thalia closes her eyes and puts her energy towards the earth, doing her best to find Elena and send her a mind message.

Thalia sees Elena having a conversation with Elijah. _Wow_, she thinks, _she does look like Katherine_. Thalia snaps herself out of her side comments and focuses, giving Elena the mind message saying: _Elena…meet Jenna at Stefan's house. She's kinda in trouble, and she's terrified…_Elena freezes, says something to Elijah—making him roll his eyes—and then she quickly walks away. Thalia snickers and admits to herself that she was a bit theatrical. Elijah, suddenly, turns around and sees Thalia; she looks back at him, smiles, and then waves.

The scene changes and blurs away; she is back at Jenna's house. She listens, hearing Klaus threatening, "You don't want to kill me, Stefan. And if you do, well, let's just say you wouldn't want to see Elena crying over Jenna, because I've killed her spirit and possessed her.

She senses Stefan getting immensely angry inside, and does the same routine, again; calming himself down. Apparently, this time, it didn't work. Stefan looks to the side, and then suddenly punches Klaus in the face, making him fall to the ground, unconscious. He kicks Klaus three times, and slams the front door of the house, open. He waits outside, slightly leaning forward. Thalia looks at him strangely, and confused. A few minutes pass and Stefan is still in that position. He finally turns around and gestures his head, telling her it's time to go. But she still doesn't get it, until Stefan shouts, "You ready? Get on my back, you can't possibly think about using your powers again, after what you've…encountered."

_True_, she thinks, and then shrugs, _why not?_ She walks quickly over to him when; she stops at the front door looking at his back. She blinks a couple of times as _another_ few minutes pass; she can hear the buzzing noise again, like the one she'd heard early this morning.

He sighs, and she senses him smiling, "Don't worry, I don't bite often, or unless I want to." They both laugh a little, and then she finally gets on him, carefully. He jokes, "I'm the good kind of vampire, Thalia, if you haven't noticed." He begins to run in his vampiric speed, everything around Thalia was a blur, like she was going in time.

Thalia shouts, so Stefan could hear, "I don't really believe in 'the good kind' of vampires! But, I guess you can be an exception!" The Stefan's speed makes Thalia's eyes watery, and her nose starts running.

He shouts back at her, "I use to believe there was no such thing, too! But then I met some vampires that actually became my friends! But they died! And also, what else do you have if you don't have belief?" He stops in front of the house, bringing all the force behind forward. Her results? Not only does her hair cover her face, she also has a bad hairdo now.

She dismounts off of Stefan, and freezes when she hears a person clearing their throat, loudly. She swiftly turns around, shifting her hair off her face, doing her best to see who it is. She sees an average girl, with an annoyed, confused look, with her arms crossed across her chest.

This girl is Elena Gilbert.

* * *

><p>"'Lena," Stefan smiles, bringing Elena closer to him, kissing her head. She smiles at him, and Stefan ignores the smile, now smiling at Thalia, "Elena, this is Thalia Grey, an interesting witch I've recently met, when you were gone this morning. She was fighting Damon and then fainted…well because Bonnie…and her powers…Anyways—she somehow though, always manages to keep me entertained. Thalia, this is Elena, you'd probably knew that already though."<p>

Elena thinks, _A witch. That would explain the same voice that was in my head._

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Elena smiles. Thalia can see something hidden behind that smile. Elena holds and hugs Stefan's arm, "So, when did you get here, Thalia?"

"I'd love to stand here and talk and tell you everything, but I think your Aunt Jenna is waiting for you," Thalia replies, tilting her head to the side.

Elena widens her eyes, and quickly walks into the house, thinking again, _Ah ha! She was the one._

Stefan was about to go open the door to eavesdrop on the two ladies, when Thalia put her arm out, "What are you doing? It's nice to listen to people's conversations. If you're a good vampire you wouldn't do that," She looks at him with a 'shame-on-you-face', but then smiles.

He groans, rolls his eyes, and then sighs. Thalia laughs, "You're so childish," she rolls her eyes back, and he smiles. He looks over at her with a frustrated, happy face (not normal), and then sees her put a finger over her lips. She looks over at the door, gingerly and slowly opening the door with her finger. She opens the door; big enough for one person to go in one at a time. They both go in, trying their best not to make "_creaking_" noises with their feet, which was coming from the floor.

Thalia looks back at the door, winking it close. She thinks, _That's enough magic for today…_Her body is begging her to stop using magic. She leans against a wall and slides down, sitting. She's tired. Three days of rest would give her enough energy and strength to last for a couple of weeks if she uses her powers wisely; also with meditation, it's nice and relaxing, like a spa.

She looks over at Stefan, who's making sniffing noises. He's crying—crying because he thinks something is his fault. Thalia tries standing up; both her legs are numb and are in pain. She lightly hisses, "Screw my health," she grumbles. She limps over to Stefan, touching his hair. While touching his hair, a tissue appears. "Ta da," she sings quietly. He doesn't move. She hands the tissue over to him, and he still doesn't move. She smiles, _He's stubborn too._ She uses the tissue to dab and wipe his small tears away.

The two of them ended up on the ground, sitting. Stefan's arm is around Thalia's shoulder, while her head is lying on his shoulder, his head was on hers. He whispers, "I feel like I've know you forever." He closes his eyes.

"You just read my mind," she comments, "literally, I mean it."

He smiles and snorts, "I am aware of the actions I do, and have done. Do you mind?" He asks, now starting to calm down and stop his sniffing.

Thalia thinks, looking up at the ceiling with her eyes, and then blinks with one eye, "For now, I suppose. Since the wittow, bittow baby wampire is cwying! But just for now!" She jokes and he starts to laugh softly.

"Hey, I wasn't the one hiding behind me for protection from Klaus. And plus you're a witch, what's suppose to be so scary?" He looks at her, squinting his eyes, and nodding his head.

"Hi, and it is, you butt-head. What's so scary? What's scary is not being afraid of the original…original _werepire_! You'd be stupid if you're not scared of him. You're a fool! That's what you are!" She puts her hands to her hips, and makes a "pretend angry" face. She continues, "Behind your dark, mysterious personality; you—you're obnoxious." Thalia laughs.

He takes his arm off her and makes a surprised look, with his hand against his chest, "I am appalled, by what you just said. One minute we feel like close friends, and the next, you call me obnoxious?"

Thalia tries to contain herself from her laughter, doing her best not to be loud, "That's just a way of saying that our friendly relationship is unique and different from anyone else's." She notes, he just laughs, looking up at the ceiling. Thalia has no idea why the two of them keep looking at the ceiling, probably because they never noticed how tall the house was.

Stefan keeps shaking, from the laughter inside, "I don't see how me, being insulted by you, makes me laugh. You strangely bring sunshine to people's problems."

She scratches her head, "I don't like that metaphor, but I'll take the compliment anyways." She grins.

Jenna (after being done crying) stomps quickly away, with her heels, not looking back at the two of them. Elena, then, slowly appears, making the two stands up.

Stefan asks, "How is she? Did you tell her?"

"I tried to, but we barely reached the surface," Elena grimaces.

He looks down, "Elena, I'm sorry."

"it's not your fault, Stefan," Elena makes a confused face, causing Stefan to scoff. She continues, "It really isn't. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have told her what was going on." She touches his face.

In the next few minutes, the three of them are on the couch. Damon walks in and looks at the three of them, commenting, "You all look like 'abunch of idiots, sitting like that. Don't you have something better to do than sit?"

Thalia turns around slowly, facing Damon, "I could ask you the same question, Damon. Don't _you_ have something better to do, _Damon?_ Why don't you just use your little sex toy, Andy huh; how about it?" Damon looks at her annoyed and shocked, looking like he was ready to punch her in the face, "Yeah, I know who, Andy is." He sneers at her, and then walks away, angrily.

Elena sighs, "I'll be right back…"

When Elena left, Thalia juvenilely, starts acting and imitating Damon, the result making Stefan grin and laugh again. He corrects her, by acting like him differently, _that,_ making Thalia laugh. In the end, they couldn't and didn't stop laughing, both getting stomach aches.

A few minutes pass, then ten, then twenty. Thalia taps her chin, "What could they possibly be doing up there?" Stefan shrugs, as Thalia widens her eyes, "You don't think they…"

"All right, very funny, but I don't think so." A few more minutes pass, and then he goes up the stairs, investigating on what's going on up there. Thalia just follows him.

Stefan stops at the door, blank and in shook. Thalia runs over to see it is that made him create that face, and then she finally understood. Elena was kissing Damon; their lips hungry for more kisses as they kept moving. It went from soft, gentle kisses, to deeper, passionate kisses.

Stefan laughs, shaking his head, "Wow." And it didn't sound like the good kind of laugh you'd like to hear from Stefan.

Elena quickly breaks the kiss, wiping her mouth as a long trail of saliva appears from the two, and then looks at Stefan in shock, "Stefan…" she whispers.

Damon didn't dare look at Stefan; he was too embarrassed and, shocked himself.

Stefan turns around and starts to walk away, but then he kicks the door, making it hit Damon. Elena quietly yelps and jumps from the kick and starts shaking. When Damon was about to hurt Stefan; he was already gone.

Elena makes a frustrated and sad sigh and covers her face. Thalia sighs, and magically fixes the door with her hand. She smirks over at Elena, and nods vigorously at Damon. Then she gave both of them "_tsk, tsk" _face walking away.

Thalia thinks, _Please don't do something stupid, Stefan…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you haven't noticed these past few chapters, I've taken the episodes on the television series and re-made it! I hope you like it! Please Review!**


End file.
